


That Good Night [podfic]

by aethel



Category: due South
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Suicidal Thoughts, reader cries during recording
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>links to download aethel's recording of "That Good Night" by Dira Sudis</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Good Night [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That Good Night: A Death Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/91570) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> Originally posted to [Amplificathon](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2353383.html)

Download: [Audiofic Archive link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/that-good-night); [MediaFire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0w4tel4kx3okmkc/rayk+dsudis+aethel.zip)  
Length: 2 hours 57 minutes 


End file.
